The Game (Re-write)
by dragonsapphirr
Summary: Adrian and Marinette are getting close and more comfortable. so Alya decides to invite them to her house to play a game.will secrets be reviled and what does Chloe have to do with it?
1. Im backkkkk

Heyyyy

I'm back and I just re-read this story and..

Wow, it is so terrible and I feel like I have let u down, so I have decided to re-write it. YAYYY.

I know, I know. That's amazing news but that's not all the chapters are going to be longer yay.

so ill see you soon with a old/new chapter.

dragon out.

P.S you're all amazing. xx


	2. prologue

Marinette's P.O.V

'Buzz, Buzz, Buzz'

A croaky groan left my lips and I quickly came to terms of having to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thin I saw was an annoyingly bright light coming from my window and a smiling blur of red.

" I don't want to go to school" I slurred as I tried to berry my face in the black cat pillow and tried to go back to sleep. If chat noir ever found out he was the reason for me buying it, I would die of embarrassment. I felt a poke on my side and jerked away from the touch, a snort escaped my mouth.

"OK, OK. I'm up. Jesus" I mound playfully as tikki nusaled the side of my face in affection.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed, getting out of my bed. Making my way to my closet I grabbed my normal cloths be for stopping in thought. 'should I try something new' My thoughts were interrupted by a buzz of my phone. it was another notification from the Ladyblog.

'today people it would be grate if we could band together as a community and show our appreciation for our amazing super hero duo by wearing something themed of them hopefully they will se this and know we all support them one hundred percent. Alya out'

The message made me smile.

' trust Alya to think of something like that'. I let out a small giggle as I imagined chat noir rocking around in a ladybug outfit. I looked back at my closet and smiled. 'now I know what to were now'.

once I got out of the shower and got dressed. Dressed as I was about to do my hair my mother poked her head through my trap door.

"Hey someone's here for you Hun" she smiled sweetly, before going back down stairs. I turned back to my mirror and quickly put my hair up into a bun. Running down the stairs I cheeked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my school bag and saying goodbye to my parents.

"hey Alya. Sorry I took a bit longer to get dressed because of your message" I said quick not even noticing that it wasn't Alya.

Adrian's P.O.V

I knocked on The Dupan-Chang's bakery and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Not long after a small chines woman with blue hair opened the door and greeted me with a smile. If you're wondering why I'm knocking for Marinette all of suddenly, well there at a few reasons actually.

one: Nino said he was walking with Alya today.

Two: I wanted to by some crossings

And three is that I wanted to get to know her better, she always seems so happy around others and I think I scare her away. and that's why I'm currently outside her house waiting to walk her to school.

"hello how may I help you" the small woman asked. I'm guessing she's Marinette's Mum.

"uh, I'm in Marinette's class and I'm her to walk her to school." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"ok dear let me go get her for you" she walked up the stairs and came back a few seconds later and told me she'll be a minute. I tugged nervously at the hem of my red shirt and looked down at what I was wearing. it was a pair of black jeans with a shiny red belt holding them up. My red shirt had black dots all over and I wore black vans. I saw Alya's post on the Ladyblog and decided ill take part, part of me hoped that ladybug saw it and decided to dress like me. I don't think it was likely but I know he would die on the spot if he saw it.

Just then Marinette came rushing through the front door and my breath hitched.

'Wow' I thougth as I looked at what she was wearing. she had skin tight black jeans along with a short sleeve, light green crop top with little paw prints. if that wasn't enouth to make me speechless then the shiny black belt as a tail, bell around her neck and a bun with cat eras would.

to sum it up I thought she looked rally pretty. My face heated up realising that I'm the cause of her wearing such an outfit.

'its safe to assume she saw the Ladyblog today'.

"hey Alya. Sorry I took a bit longer to get dressed because of your message"

she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she realised I was not Alya, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"uh um ah" she fumbled with her words and I smiled at how cute she looks.

"Hey Marinette" I smiled kindly in hopes of not scaring her away and I think it did the trick as she visibly relaxed. I explained why I was there as we started to make our way to school when a clap of thunder interrupted me.

the beautiful girl jumped and stood closer to me than she normally would making my blush again

'what's up with me always blushing today'

"um Ad-Adrien" her voice sounded timed and fragile.

"do you have an umbrella I uh fo-forgot m-m-mine at ho-home" she stuttered eyeing the dark clouds up above. I smiled before pulling out a black umbrella and offered a hand to her. she stared at my hand before taking it and letting me pull her closer. we carried on in silence the only sound I could hear was the honks of cars passing by and the relaxing patters of the rain. the rain always made me feel comfortable and when my mother left the rain reminded me of her. I let out a small sigh which brought the attention of the girl next to me

"what's wrong Adrien?" she asked sweetly ,without a stutter I may add. she stopped and her blue bell eyes meet my emerald green and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

"oh, I'm just thinking about my mother." Her mouth pulled into an O shape before her hand swatted at me to continue. "well, she loved the rain and when ever it does rain it makes me think about her" I smiled sadly before a felt a pare of frail arms rap around my body and a cheesed pushed up against my side.

"I'm so sorry Adrien. I didn't know" her voice seemed broken and like she was about to cry. so I hugged her back and told her it was fine.

'Man. She's really cute'

* * *

This is the re write of my original chapter, which was like 200 words so I hope I satisfied you enough and the original chapters of this book will be available in a different fanfi all in one chapter. AND do not be afraid to give bad reviews I don't mined them I actually think it helps make me a better writer so feel free to insult me if need be. ILL try not to cry. if you have any questions just ask me.

Dragon out.

love uuu xx


	3. Chapter 1:my Daddy

This is the first proper chapter and I'm so excited to see what you think.

Of course I own miraculous ladybug I'm defiantly French (I hope you can sense the sarcasm)

Adrian POV

We made it to school 20 minutes early and saw Ayla and Nino sitting on the steps under a blue and purple umbrella chatting together. _They would be a cute couple._

"hey Nino, Hey Alya" I said as me and Marinette sat down beside they on the cold stone steps.

"hey guys wuu2?" Marinette said, I looked down at her and a confused expression was plastered onto my face. "what does that mean?"

Silence was all I got until a very red Alya came right in my face.

"what? You don't know what wuu2 means?" she asked me like it was a question but it was clearly a demand.

"n-no i-I don't" I answered unsure what was going on. "WHAT! HAVE YOU BEEN LIKING UMDER A ROCK YOUR WHOLE LIFE! WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT WUU2 MEANS?! THIS IS OUTRAGOUSE! YOU WERN'T RASED PROPERLY! WHAT KIND OF SAD LIFE DO YOU LIVE! OOHH MY GOOOOODDD!"

"Alya your scaring the poor dude to death he looks like he's going to cry." _Nino was right she is caring me to death I'm terrified._ "I'm sorry Adrian, I got carried away" she smiled weakly as she apologises. "Adrian wuu2 means what you up to?" _wow she didn't stutter that good I guess._

Just then the bell rung and we slowly made our way to class.

No One's POV:

"okay class today we will be doing a group project and working in groups` of 4"

The teacher announced placing a sheet at everyone's desk.

"you will need to answer the questions about each other, the group who completes this task first will win a prize" the teacher placed the left over sheets onto her desk and walked out of the room.

"Hey Nino wanna be in mine and Mari's group?" Alya asked the brown skinned boy.

"sure, only if Adrian can be in it as well." He replied pointing to his friend.

"um Adrian do" Marinette was cut off with the most annoying sound known to man.

CHLOE.

"Adrikins, I hope you're not working with those losers and fabulous mew" she said pointing to herself.

"actually I was just going to ask if he wanted to work with us Chloe. And who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that. You're the loser not us."

Marinette snapped as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm Chloe bourgeois Daughter of mayor Bourgeois. You know my daddy and like Adrian would want to be in a group with you Maritrash, wanna be reporter and deadbeats" she spat flicking her hair to the side.

"um Chloe I was at" Adrian was cut off by Chloe.

"don't worry Adrian you don't have to pretend to like these people they are just a group off pathetic people trying to be as awesome as me." Chloe glanced to Marinette's wrist and knottiest a red and black bracelet.

"and look at what's on your wrist it's the ugliest thing I have ever seen you have no taste in fashion Maritrash" she smirked as she ripped the bracelet of her hand and through it in the trash.

"hey that was my friendship bracelet. Why did you do that. I bet if it was in a different colour you'd like it" Marinette said balling her hand into fists as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"that's not cool Chloe. That bracelet meant a lot to Mari. We all have one no she doesn't." Alya said as she, Nino and Adrian palled out theirs. Alya's was white and purple, Nino's blue and red and Adrian's was black and green.

Marinette sat there crying her eyes out as Chloe just stood there laughing at her.

"Chloe that is enough apologies to Marinette or you'll get a detention." The teacher demanded pointing to a sobbing Marinette.

"No. do you know who my Daddy is? I will not apologies to that peace of trash that is called Marinette and if you give me detention I will call daddy and get you fired"

Adrian's POV:

I will not apologies to that peace of trash that is called Marinette. Those words hit me like a brick. How could she be so evil. I looked down at Marinette and something Snapped inside me. I got up from my seat and stared to shout at Chloe.

"Chloe do you really have to call your dad for every time you don't get your own way. It's really pathetic." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"don't call me pathetic or I'll call m"

"or you'll call your daddy. Go on then I'll call mine and my dad doesn't like to be disturbed" I snapped back

"my daddy is more important than yours"

"let's all be real the only reason anyone voted for your dad is because of mine" I smirked down at her and she didn't reply. She growled at me then stormed out of the room.

I know it's not that good but the story will get better I promise this is only the beginning thanks for the reviews and followers.

Dragon out.


	4. Authors note

This is just an authors note, sorry if you thought it was the next chapter but I just wanted to tell you that the next chapter will be published in three days but it will be extra long I promise.

Dragon out. ;)


	5. Chapter 2 part one

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO people I am so happy. You guys are the best. In the comments you mentioned my spelling. I am so sorry about that I'm not the best speller in the world.

Random voice: yeah we Know

Me: Who the hell was that

Plagg: Your mum

Tikki: Plagg that not very nice say sorry

Plagg: no, she's so normal and stupid

Me: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME NORMAL. THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN.

Tikki: while Dragon is killing Plagg enjoy the chapter.

Plagg: HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!

Adrien POV:

I looked down at Marinette still sobbing on the ground, bent down next to her, lifted her chin and looked into her teary bluebell eyes.

"Mari please don't cry, don't cry over someone who your soooo mush better than." I pleaded still staring into her beautiful eyes.

"yo-your r-right Ad-Adrien." She sobbed out and stood up and wobbled back to her seat and started quietly chatting with Alya as the lesson carried on.

 ************************TIME SKIP, LUNCH**************************

"Hey guys we should go to my parent's bakery. We do the best pastries in all of pairs," Mari said as we walked to the gates of our school. Just them my limo came rolling round the corner.

"that would be great Marinette" Alya squealed running up to Marinette linking arms with her.

"guys, I would love to come but I have to ask my father for permission to go" I said palling out my phone and texting Natalie **(tell me if I spelt it right)**

After a while of waiting she said yes and we made our way to Marinette's house.

"hey mom, hey Dad!" Mari said as we walked into the very small bakery.

"Is it ok if Alya and Adrien stay for lunch today?"

"sure honey we make too much food for three people anyway" Her mum Giggled.

"Thanks mum" she said and kissed her mum's cheek.

Marinette's POV:

"hey guys let's go up to my room for a bit" I say as we walked up stairs.

"but Marinette don't you have that thing in your room that you don't want anyone to see" Alya said through gritted teeth pointing to Adrien.

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates as I rushed up stairs to tear down all the posters of Adrien and quickly change my screen savour to a cute cat picture.

When I went back down stairs Adrien was looking at me curiously while Alya was slapping her forehead with her palm.

"um we, we ca-can go to my r-room now" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly as we made our way to my room. We sat there for a while in an awkward silence.

"so, why don't we play a game on your console Marinette?" it was Alya who broke the silence.

"oh yeah that's a good idea Alya" I said as I walked to my draw and pulled out the console and set it up.

We played for about an hour before my mum called up telling us dinner is ready.

*********************AFTER LUNCH, AT SCHOOL******************

"Thanks for the lunch Marinette" Adrien said as we walked back to our class.

"no problem Adrien my parents are always glad to feed more people." I said without a stutter. _Wow life accomplishment._

Hey guys this is only part one of chapter two the next part should be p in about three hours.

Dragon out.


	6. Chapter 2 part two

When we went to our class and sat in our seats as the teacher talked about the lesson but my mind was elsewhere. AKA the back of Adrien's head.

"Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE" I came out of my trance by Alya shaking me awake.

"did I space out for the entire lesson?" All I got from Alya was a sigh and a nod.

"I'm so stupid" I packed all my stuff and walked out with Alya.

"Hey girl I was wondering if you want to come to my house this Friday? For a sleepover?" Alya asked as we made our way to the front of the school.

"sure I would like to, but won't it be boring because I've been at your house like 100 times. There won't be anything to do" I whined to Alya.

"that's why Nino is going to be there." She smirked pointing to the brown boy with red headphones.

"yeah, I get to watch you guys make out while I play checkers with your cat" I smirked back at my now red friend. "I I d-d-don't l-like him l-like that!" she exclaimed waving her hands

"Not only Nino is coming you know" she quickly says trying to hide her embarrassment.

"what?! Who else is coming? TEEELLLLLL MEEEEE NOOOOW" I said shaking my friend.

"ok, ok. I'll tell you it's the one the only…"

* * *

Sorry to do this to you guys but I couldn't help it. Even if you know who it is some people don't read the summary. But will there be a surprise guest wait and see.

Dragon out.


	7. Authors note 2

HI there everyone I know this may upset some of you but I'm Not updating in two weeks but when I do there will be a lot of chapters maybe the rest of the story. once again sorry.

Dragon out.


	8. Chapter 3: what are you laughing at

Hi just to let you know I have a Wattpad account but I'm still Going to update I promises. Any way it is called Kittylxl. Don't judge me. There is only four chapters of the story to go and I will be posting every 12 hours. I am also working on a watching miraculous story and I would be really happy if you read it. Oh and one more thing merry Christmas and I hope you all have the best day ever, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. On with the story

Marinette P.O.V.

* * *

"Adrien" She said pointing to the blond. "WHAT!?" I screamed tugging at my hair.

"why would you do that to me Alya. I'll make a fool out of myself and probably spill something on him, the hell think I hate him and hate me for it and well never get married and live happily ever after with three kids named Emma, Louis and Hugo and one-million hamsters and maybe two cats!" I whined to my best friend who just shook her head at me.

"girl he won't think that you're over exaggerating. Again" She said placing her hands on my shoulders.

"but Alya what if, what if I what" I stuttered out. "stop Marinette. IT. WILL. BE FINE!" she shouted earning a few weird glances from passing byes.

"you know what Alya you're right. This is my chance to show Adrien what the real me is like and to get to know him better." I said confidently.

"that the spirit Mari. So what BJ's are you wearing."

I don't know but is it important it's just a sleep over" I shrugged.

"who are you and what have you done to my shy Marinette" Alya laughed and I join in.

"hey girls. what's so funny?" A familiar voice called out. I froze in place as I realised who's voice it is, while Alya stood their shaking her head in disapproval.

"um uhh w-we were uhh," I looked over to Alya my eyes begging her to help but she just stood there snickering behind her hand. I scowled at her, forgetting that Adrien was there.

"Are you okay Marinette you look really mad?" he asked worry dripping from his words. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I mentally slapped myself.

"N-nothing is wrong" I say scratching the back of my neck with a sheepish grin.

He gave me a concern look before waving good bye and walking towards Nino.

"So what are you going to wear or bring. Because if you're bring snacks then bring some of your dad's famous croissants." I chuckled as we made our way out of the school and to our homes. When I got home I went straight to my desk and started to draw my outfit for the sleepover. Looked down at my design and smiled to myself.

This is going to be the best sleepover ever.

* * *

I'm soooo, soooo, soooo very sorry at how short it is I'm having writers block. But I will try my best to finish the story three more chapter to go. The next will be the start of the sleepover.

Dragon out. Merry Christmas or Holiday.


	9. Chapter 4: Chloe is crying

Hello, there is only three more chapters of his book. I'm so sad but if I get 25 reviews I might just do a sequel. hint, hint. In this chapter there will be Adrien's and Marinette's contions and that will be **hello** **.**

Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

Adrien's P.O.V.

when I got home I went straight to my room knowing that my father won't be in the house. I through my bag into the corner forgetting Plagg was in my bag as a grumble was heard as my cat kwami came out holding a peace of camembert.

"what is your problem?" he said as he swallowed his disgusting cheese whole.

"sorry Plagg but can you eat that somewhere else." I say holding my nose. He laughed and flew to my bed I sighed as I sat at my desk.

 _Why can't she speak around me? Do I scare her? I thought._ I smiled as I remember her face whenever she blushes. _it's kinda cute and her laugh whenever she is with someone other than me, and don't forget her - WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? I LOVE M'LADY._

 _Right?_

"right" I say out loud immediately covering my mouth.

"right about what?" Plagg mumble his mouth full of cheese as he poked his head from behind my shoulder. I blushed and looked away.

"nothing Plagg. nothing."

"is it your girlfriend from class?" Plagg snickered as I turned a darker shad of scarlet.

"no plagg! You know my heart belongs to ladybug and no one else!" I shouted at the cat kwami.

 _ **Then what do you feel towards Marinette!**_

 _She is just my friend._

 _ **Or is she. You like her don't you?**_

 _No I don't_

 _ **Yes, you do**_

 _No_

 _ **Yes**_

 _No_

 _ **Yes**_

 _No_

 _ **No**_

 _Yes_

 _ **See you do like her you said yes.**_ I ground in frustration and through myself on the bad before I slowly drifted off to sleep with a certain Blue eyed girl.

Marinette's P.O.V.

My design was done so I stared to get to work sowing it. I pricked my finger a couple of times but after an hour it was finally done. It was a black onzey (sorry don't know how to spell it) with a hood. It had green paws on the hands and feet while there was a green circle in the centre of it all. On the hood were fake whiskers and two cat ears. On the back it said Chat noir and had a tail. I chuckled to myself as it reminded me of my cute kitty- WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I shook the thought out of my head and checked the time. Still had about seven hours until I have to go on payroll with kitty.

 **Aww you even have a cute nickname for your crush**

What I don't like him like that. He is like my best friend.

 **Sure** I shook my head and thought of a brilliant idea. I got my phone and started to text the group chat we all had.

No one P.O.V.

Marinette: THE Designer

Adrian: THE cinnamon roll

Alya: THE Wi-Fi girl

Nino: THE D.J.

THE Designer: guys I just had the most awesome idea

THE D.J., THE Wi-Fi girl, THE cinnamon roll: what is it?

: I just made my P.J. and they are great and I have a lot of time before I go to sleep so I thought I would design you some ill sent you some pics.

The first one was her own which made a light blush come on Adrian's cheek. The second was Alya's which was a purple onzey it also had a hoodie. In the middle of the chest part as a white Wi-Fi sigh its hands and feet were white and on the back it said lady Wi-Fi.

Nino's was also a onzey the hoodie was red. The chest part was red and the legs were black. There were black hands and feet with thin blue red and yellow line's. on the back it said the bubbler. (I felt bad because his supervillain costume was really bad so his P.J's are not bumpy)

Finally, was Adrien's which was a onzey with the sheets part red with ladybugs traditional black spots. The legs were completely black. There were two antimeres coming out of the hoodie and on the back it said Ladybug.

THE D.J., THE Wi-Fi girl, THE cinnamon roll: there amazing Marinette!

THE WIFI girl: Me and Nino are the villains and you to are the hero's how fun and cute is that.

 _You have no idea Alya_. Marinette and Adrien thought at the same time.

THE cinnamon roll: can't wait to try them on.

THE designer: thx Adrien.

THE cinnamon roll: No problem

THE designer: oh yeah I need all your measurements plz.

THE D.J: one second let me find some measuring tap

THE WIFI girl: me 2

THE cinnamon roll: 38.8CM Width and 1.85 M length.

THE designer: life as a model lol

THE D.J: what are your measurements Mari?

THE designer: 34.73 cm width and 1.57m length.

THE D.J: Life as a designer

THE WIFI girl: =) Lol

THE cinnamon roll and THE designer: bye I gotta go.

THE cinnamon roll and THE designer have logged off.

THE WIFI girl: they are gone. Let's get to planning

THE D.J: okay we play truth or dear and get them to confess to each other. operation Adrinette is ago.

THE WIFI girl: spoken like a true fangirl.

THE D.J: I love u

THE WIFI girl: WHAT?!

THE D.J: uh gotta go bye

THE D.J has logged off.

THE WIFI girl: Love you to you dofe

THE WIFI girl has logged of.

THE cinnamon roll and THE designer have logged on.

THE designer: we need to get them together.

THE cinnamon roll: operation DJWIFI is ago

THE designer: bye Adrien

THE cinnamon roll: bye

Marinette put down her phone and went straight to working on the Oney's.

Marinette was awoken bye her kwami.

"hey tikka" she yawned as she got dressed. When she went down stairs she saw her best friends.

"hey guy's" she waves at them as she ate her breakfast.

Once they were outside they started walking to Alya's home. On the wat there they ran into Chloe. They expected her to insult them but it didn't come. They looked at her closely and realised she had been crying.

"Chloe, what's wrong" Marinette soothed rubbing her back.

"I I im –" that's when she broke. Alya Nino Adrien and Marinette gave her stare but something was different, normally they would stare at her with hate and coldness, but it was love and warmth.

They sat there in the pathment for a while until she stopped crying.

"now can you tell us what is wrong?" Alya said warmth in her voice.

"my mum came back today but there wasn't any room in our house because it is big but there is only two rooms, my dad and mum won't sleep in the same room so I got kicked out." Tears started to trickle down her cheek. Alya and Marinette shared a look before they said in unison.

"come to oursleep over" those words switched Chloe. For the first time since her mother left her she felt like she had friend that loved her as a real smile spread across her face before those four important words came out "thank you. My friends"

* * *

Thank you people for reading I know that most of you hate Chloe. Don't worry so do I I just added it to show what Chloe could be like, and Chloe will be shipping both Adrinette and DJWIFI.

Dragon out.


	10. Chapter 5 pure fun

Thank you for all the nice coments . BTW I will mack Chloe a onzey and she will help the adrinette ship she will be completely nice don't worry. This chapre won't be as good because it is writer on a tablit because I don't have my laptop right now. Hope you like I have news at the end of this chapter and this is set before they go to Alyas.

* * *

Chloe,s P.O.V

I,m so happy!

If I didn't try to impress people with my wealth I would have these amazing friend,s.

I look over to were Marinette and Adrien was they would be the cutis couple. I chuckled to my self as Nino and Alya look at me .they come over with big grins on their face.

"We saw you look at Adrinette and thought you would help us get them to tether?" Alya whispered.

"One what is Adrinette and two oh hell yes!" We all laughed and they told me the plan. I nodded my head in agreement as we all got up to go before I remembered I don't have any P.J,s to were.

"Wait can we go to a shop to he me P.J,s please" I spoke in a genuwin kind voice. The voice that I missed, my natural voice.

They all looked at me before grinding as marinrtte got out measuring tape and started to measure me.

" what are you doing?"I laughed as the tape rubbed against my tikilish spot.

"She is pulling a marionette!" Alya squiled.

Once Marionette was done she ran up stairs and slaked the door. We waited their foas an hour until she came down she was holding a bag and gave it to me and smiled

"This is for you Chloe" She smiled. I opens the bag and pulled out a onzey.

It was a yellow onzey with three black lines on the thigh and three on the belly but the top one was bigger than the others. The feet and hands were black up to the neek and shoulder and it had a black hood with yellow anteners. On the back was

"Wait this is my house Marionette give her your been bag and where with someone else! " Alya triedvhard not to giggle.

"Okay. But why can't we share?" Marionette questions. Alya was out of an idea so Nino spoke up.

"Because she isd new and deserves her own chair. And you have had your own plenty of times" he said.

Marionette sighed and gave me her set. I skied a thank you which brought her smile back.

"Were do I sit now?" We turned to Alya an anoyyed look on her face. Me and Alya smirked he for we pushed her into Adrien,s lap as we watched them turn 50 shades of red.

"ALYA! CHLOE!" They shouted at Marionette tried to get up put got pushed down by Nino. After a few tries of her getting up and us pushing her down she gave up and sat on Adrien's lap both still have bushes refer than Adrien's P.J,s.

"Do. Let's play a game" Nino said winking at me and Alya.

" oh let's play you let me get up and sit next to Chloe!" Marionette said with a bourd expretion.

"Sorry Marionette we don't know how to play that game" I cuckeled.

"Let's play truth or dear?" Nino asked. We all smiled and got a bottle to spin.

On the first turn Alya spined the bottle and it landed on...

ME!

Alya an Nino smirked before looking at me.

"Truth or dear?"

"Truth"

"Do you like any one Chloe?"

I thought about it do i. I always said I liked Adrien but I didn't really. Just then a Red hairs boy piped up in my head. I had always secretly admired his work and his personality. He is kinda cute. wait! no I don't like him. do I? My cheeks turned red and I started to stuter.

"I- I I m-might uh." I took a deep breath.

"Umightlikenathaneal!" I quickly squeekd out and the others gasped.

"WHAT?" They a screamed.

"You guts would mack a cute couple!" They fangirled.

The next landed on Adrien. Finally.

"Truth or dear?"

"Um I'll GI for!..."

* * *

Mwahahahahaha a court hanger. Sady there is only one chapter left.:'( But it will be long.

Hope you like this chapter I think Chloe x Nathaneal is so cute but that's just me. One more thing there will be a sequak yay it will be Alya x Nino and Chief x Nathanael.

Dragon out.


	11. Chapter 6: love

i am so sorry i have not updated in forever but im going through things and in have a lot of studying to do. but this is the last chapter hope you like it.

Adrien P.O.V.

"I'll go for truth!" One those words left my mouth I adneasly regreted it as they looked at me with mischavions grins. Marinette was still in my lap and I tried to shift but it was to no angle.

"Do you like someone?" They laughed at my stunned expression. I knows liked two people one m'lady and the other I hadn't figured out yet.

"Y-yes" in stuttered rubbing the back of my neck with the hand that I sente holding when did my arm go around her waste. I blushed a new shad of scarlet as Nino Alya and Chloe laughed at me and Marinette.

To distract them I spun the bottle and it landed on alya.

"I pick dear!"

"i dear you to sing house of memorys"

Alya got up and played the song on her phone and started to sing.

 **Woah, woah**  
 **Woah, woah**

 **If you're a lover, you should know**  
 **The lonely moments just get lonelier**  
 **The longer you're in love**

her voice was sweet and calm only Marinette nknow this as the others were in shook

 **Than if you were alone**  
 **Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo**

 **I don't want to be afraid**  
 **The deeper that I go**  
 **It takes my breath away**  
 **Soft hearts electric souls**  
 **Heart to heart and eyes to eyes**  
 **Is this taboo?**

she took ninos hand and paled him to dance as they twerlled aroutnd the room. as the others laghted

 **Baby we built this house**  
 **On memories**  
 **Take my picture now**  
 **Shake it til you see it**  
 **And when your fantasies**  
 **Become your legacy**  
 **Promise me a place**  
 **In your house of memories**

the others joined dancing around the room like there was no worry in ther life

 **Woah, woah**  
 **Woah, woah**

 **I think of you from time to time**  
 **More than I thought I would**  
 **You were just too kind**  
 **And I was too young to know**  
 **That's all that really matters**  
 **I was a fool**

they were all singing by now.

 **Baby we built this house**  
 **On memories**  
 **Take my picture now**  
 **Shake it til you see it**  
 **And when your fantasies**  
 **Become your legacy**  
 **Promise me a place**  
 **In your house of memories**

 **Woah, woah**  
 **Woah, woah**

now alya sang relly strong whill every one stared at her in amazment.

 **Those thoughts of past lovers**  
 **They'll always haunt me**  
 **I wish I could believe**  
 **You'd never wrong me**  
 **Then will you remember**  
 **Me in the same way**  
 **As I remember you**

she took chloe's and marinetts hand as they sun around laughing and singing.

 **Baby we built this house**  
 **On memories**  
 **Take my picture now**  
 **Shake it til you see it**  
 **And when your fantasies**  
 **Become your legacy**  
 **Promise me a place**

 **Baby we built this house**  
 **On memories**  
 **Take my picture now**  
 **Shake it til you see it**  
 **And when your fantasies**  
 **Become your legacy**  
 **Promise me a place**  
 **In your house of memories**

 **Woah, woah**  
 **Woah, woah**  
 **In your house of memories**  
 **Woah, woah**  
 **Promise me a place (woah, woah)**

they all fell down laughing like idiots.

"wow alya i dint know you could sing like that" Nino complemented her as she blushed.

"thanks" she giggled while spinning the bottle as it landed on Nino.

"dare!" he shouted making everyone laugh.

"Nino I dear you to do seven minutes in heaven with Alya" Chloe yelled excitedly. She must be aDJWI-FI hipper to.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled blushes taking over their face,s. We snickered at them as they slowly made their way over to the cupboard. When they were about to walk in I shouted out to Nino. "I bet you wish you picked dare!" They blushed and shut the door behind them.

Nino,s P.O.V.

It was a tight space in the cupboard so Alya was only 20 center meters away from my face.

"Nino?" Alya whispers her Breath hot against my skin. She looked into my eyes and I couldn't help the blush forming on my face.

"Y- yeah" why am I stuttering.

"The other day when we were in the chatroom, when the I hers left and it was just me and you. What you said." She paused and I gave her a signal telling her to continue what she was saying. She took a deep breath and carried on.

"Is it true? D-do you love me?" I looked into her eyes and they were a mix of emotions, fear, hope and confusion.

I sighed and was trying to figure out what to say

"You know what Alya! I'm tired of keeping my feelings inside so I'm just going to come clean. it m in love with you and I all way have been I'm just scared that you would reject me if I said anything and I know I'm not the ideal person to love and. And if you don't wanna be with me then I get th-" I was cut off by Alya who pulled me down by my hood and pressed her lips to mine. At first I stood there shocked but eventually I kissed back. I depend the kiss by pulling her closer. We pulled apart and she stared into my eyes.

"Alya will you be my girlfriend?" She looked at me skiing and paled me in for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question, Nino?" All I could do was node.

"I love you Alya"

"i love yu too Nino" and we kissed again.

Chloe P.O.V.

" while there in on the closet why don't we carry on?" I suggested. Time to mess with them. I spun the bottle and it landed on Marinette. This is going to be fun.

"Why me" she whined and I just giggled.

"Truth or dare?" A mischievous grin made its way onto my face. i could see by there faces they new something was up.

slowly she replied. " i ... choose dare?" it came out as a question as i smiled once more. i pretended to think about it before giving her the dare.

" dare you to tell us who you like" her face went bright red as she twiddled with her fingers.

"th thats n n not fare" she stuttered

" yes it is now tell us" she took a deep breath and her blushed went away slightly.

"i like too people actually. one is Adrien and the other Chat Noir." she said with a neutral face.

me and Adrien stared at her my face in shook and Adrien face was so red it could compete with a tomato.

"WHAT" We shouted.

"Marinette can i speak to for a moment" Adrien asked as he dragged her away.

Adrien's P.O.V

"Is it true that you like me?" i whispered to her so Chloe wouldn't here.

"yes i do and guess what?" her voice was barely a whisper. i told her to tell me and what she said shocked me.

"i know who you are kitty" she whispered into my ear before kissing me right on the lips. it was like fireworks in my mouth as i slowly kissed back. i could have kissed her for ages if it wasn't for the fact that we have too breath.

we looked into eachothers eyes as a huge lush was on my cheeks. we didnt say a word as we walked out.

just then Nino and Alya walked out of the closet.

"how did it go in there?" chloe asked. they gave each other a look before repelling "great"

for the rest of the night they laughed and had a good time. when they went home chloe stayed with marinette but no one forgot the night they had.

 **THE END**


End file.
